Chairs constructed of hinged or similar construction enabling them to be folded and easily carried from one place to another, and enabling them to be conveniently stored, have long been known. Examples of portable and/or folding chairs are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 4,836,601 Richard E. Cone 4,824,167 King 4,671,566 Knapp et al. 4,595,232 Glenn et al. 4,533,174 Fleishman 4,390,204 Fleishman 3,453,022 Lecuyer 2,074,998 Kaufman 2,052,955 Vanderminden 1,969,313 Meeker 1,949,282 Murray 1,443,734 Craig 780,009 Mettler 780,007 Mettler 780,006 Mettler 487,553 Cole 233,732 Coffon 220,949 Wakefield 173,054 Philips ______________________________________
However, each of the chairs of the prior art suffers from one or more inherent disadvantage. For example, one of the most common portable, folding chairs is the type made of aluminum tubing sections that are pivotally interconnected to define a sturdy seat, back and arm/armrest combination that is easily foldable from a substantially flat storage condition to an erected sitting condition. The arm rests of such chairs are typically a structural necessity and are desired by most people for comfort However, some find the arm rest structures constraining. For example, persons of large girth may find it particularly difficult or uncomfortable to sit in, and to get in and out of, chairs where the chair arms define a relatively narrow passage. The chair arms of such portable, folding chairs may also present an undesirable obstruction for persons engaged in a particular activity while sitting, such as guitar playing, fishing, etc.
Such chairs also typically comprise a frame with a textile or synthetic material that, once torn or damaged, cannot easily be replaced or, if it were replaced, would not be cost effective to do so.
What is needed is an improved folding, portable and lightweight chair that permits unrestricted use by large and small persons alike and which offers as little obstruction as possible from activity while seated in the chair.